The present invention relates to a moving image processor and a moving image processing method. The present invention particularly relates to a moving image processor and a moving image processing method suited for use in an image display apparatus capable of displaying an image, an image printer capable of printing out an image and the like.
In recent years, audio video equipment have been spreading rapidly and their functions have been remarkably improving. High engineering image recording equipment such as a video camera and an electronic still camera have been utilized for ordinary and business purposes in various scenes. Images photographed by these equipment can be easily displayed and outputted on a monitor of a television or a personal computer (to be referred to as xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d hereinafter) connected to the equipment through a liquid crystal panel mounted on equipment main body, a cable or the like, and can be directly printed out through a printer or the like.
As a method of displaying, as still images, ordinary moving image information (including video information for television broadcasting and the like) in addition to moving images photographed by a video camera, an electronic still camera or the like, there has been conventionally known a method of, for example, extracting an arbitrary frame image from a plurality of frame images constituting the moving information and displaying only the extracted frame image or, in case of extracting a plurality of frame images, sequentially displaying the frame images or batch-displaying division image planes.
In the above-stated method of displaying still images in the moving image, the photographic contents such as the change of photographic situations and a series of object movements cannot be recognized until all of the moving image data are reproduced and displayed. Due to this, the user of the moving image processor has to temporarily reproduce and review moving image data, grasp the change of photographic situations, the movement of the object and the like, and select and instruct a frame image in which a desired scene is included. To do so, it disadvantageously takes a lot of time to check the photographic contents. Further, since it is required to carry out various editing jobs (operations) at the time of outputting desired photographic contents as still images, it is extremely inconvenient to carry out the operations.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a moving image processor and a moving image processing method capable of improving the ability of expression and convenience at the time of outputting a moving image in the form of still images.
To achieve the above object, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a moving image processor comprises detection means for detecting change of one of a moving image and voice accompanying the moving image; image processing means for changing one of a shape and size of each of still images serving as constituent elements of the moving image in accordance with the change of one of the moving image and the voice detected by the detection means; and image output means for outputting the still images each having one of the shape and the size changed by the image processing means. Accordingly, it is possible to provide a moving image processor capable of enhancing the ability of expression at the time of outputting a moving image in the form of still images.
According to another preferred embodiment, a moving image processor comprises detection means for detecting change of voice accompanying a moving image; image processing means for changing an attribute of each of still images serving as constituent elements of the moving image in accordance with the change of the voice detected by the detection means; and image output means for outputting the still images whose attribute have been changed by the image processing means. Accordingly, it is possible to provide a moving image processor capable of enhancing the ability of expression at the time of outputting a moving image in the form of still images.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a moving image processor comprises detection means for detecting change of voice accompanying a moving image; image extraction means for extracting still images of a portion at which the change of the voice detected by the detection means satisfies predetermined conditions, from the moving image; and image output means for outputting the still images extracted by the image extraction means. Accordingly, it is possible to provide a moving image processor capable of enhancing convenience at the time of outputting a moving image in the form of still images.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.